1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, the invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As the integration of semiconductor devices continues to improve and their sizes continue to decrease, it becomes more and more difficult to achieve the desired punch-through voltage (Vpt) to breakdown voltage (Vbd) correlation. In other words, the punch-through voltage and the breakdown voltage are reduced as the sizes of the semiconductor devices decrease, which affects the reliability of the semiconductor devices. For this reason, in the miniaturized semiconductor fabrication, it is a great challenge to form the source region or drain region. Thus, how to improve the punch-through voltage and the breakdown voltage of the semiconductor devices while maintaining a resistance value of the source region or the drain region of the semiconductor devices is an important issue in this field.